Something New
by Surreptitiously Anonymous
Summary: After finally getting together, Beca and Jesse were sure they were going to be apart for the entire summer. That is, until an all out fight with her dad leaves Beca effectively homeless until fall. Mayhem goes underway when Jesse and his family invite Beca to stay with them for the summer. Lemon. Jeca. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Heyo, this is just me having some fun with characters I really like. I haven't written in a really long time, so I'm a little insecure about my writing. Take it easy in the reviews, please and thank you. I appreciate all feedback, but if you feel the urge to bash, bash elsewhere. If you feel the urge to compliment, I'll give you cookies.**

**This fic will have lemon. Backspace now if you don't like that.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

Beca tossed and turned but couldn't find a way to fall asleep. She'd tried everything from weird breathing techniques she'd looked up on the internet to drinking warm tea to just closing her eyes and trying to be patient enough to just fall unconscious.

She decided to give up. Glancing at the clock on her desk, she saw that it was 3:16 AM. Sighing, she pushed the fallen pillows out of the way on the floor to find pants. Getting dressed over her PJ's and slipping on her boots (which she left untied just out of exhaustion), she grabbed her phone and keys and left.

'Hey, you up?' She texted Jesse. Walking down the corridor, she left the building and continued to walk around the deserted campus aimlessly.

Things between her and Jesse were still a little unclear after everything at the ICCA's. Yeah, they kissed, and that was awesome. And they'd kissed quite a few times since then. But they still hadn't talked about what they were. What label they were going to put on their funny little relationship. The past couple of weeks had been blissful, so neither of them had brought it up yet. Probably for fear of jinxing how great things had been. Everything had been movies and laughing and kissing; neither of them wanted to ruin this or change it possibly for the worse in some way. They'd finally come to some sort of a conclusion, although not a very finite one. After all this time and struggling to see what they meant to each other. It was probably just best for them to enjoy what they had and not question it. Just appreciate how smoothly things had been going and not get insecure about not labeling what they had.

Beca didn't want things to change. She loved spending time with Jesse; watching movies and debating which had better endings, getting late night dinners at a local diner a couple times a week. It was awesome. She'd never been this happy before. It was so simple and she didn't want to lose that.

Yet somehow this impending change loomed over their lives. Summer was approaching fast, as well as finals. And at some point or another, she knew that Jesse was going to turn into a girl about labeling what they had. And Beca was not looking forward to that day, and the possible changes it would bring.

Beca's phone vibrated.

'Yeah can't sleep' Jesse replied.

She found a nearby bench and sat down, crossing her legs, to reply with: 'I'm out for a walk, you should meet me :)'

Crossing her arms for warmth against the cool air, she huddled over herself waiting for a reply.

It was kind of eerie around the campus when no one was there; the fog on the ground in the darkness, with chill nipping at the only person there.

Beca desperately hoped that Jesse would answer yes. Just to get out of here.

Happily, her phone vibrated.

'Sounds good, where you at?'

She replied, 'Bench at the quad. I'm the only one here, shouldn't be hard to find.'

He quickly answered, 'On my way :)'

Beca huddled against the coolness, anticipating Jesse's arrival.

A few minutes of enduring the creepiness later, Beca spotted a figure walking quickly towards her.

_Crap, I hope that's Jesse._ She thought.

"Hey, Jesse?" She called out timidly.

"Yeah, who else?" The figure called back. Beca grinned, standing up to walk towards him. "How many people did you invite out here, Mitchell?" Jesse quipped. His figure became more and more familiar as they walked closer to each other.

"Oh, you thought you were the only one?" Beca teased, coming up close to him. They met in the darkness with a quick embrace. Jesse pecked her forehead and they broke apart.

"So what do you want to do?" Jesse asked, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. "Jesus, Beca, you don't have a jacket on, how are you even alive right now?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot one. I'm fine, I didn't even notice." She shrugged, crossing her arms. "Wanna go down to the diner?" Beca paused, as Jesse gave her a weird look. "What is it?" She laughed. "Oh my god, dude, I'm fine. I'm not cold."

"You sure? We shouldn't be out here. You're going to go into hypothermic shock. I know it. I've seen it before. You're in the early stages, I promise, trust me."

"Oh my god, Jesse, I'm completely okay!" Beca laughed. Jesse looked genuinely concerned for her, and she punched his arm lightly in return. "I'll somehow make it through this frozen tundra." She jeered, gesturing to the quad.

"Well alright then, Bear Grylls, the diner it is." He gave up, but kept an arm around her, still trying to somehow keep her a little warmer. "You're absolutely freezing, by the way."

"Jesse-"

"I'm serious, I've touched icebergs warmer than you." He shrugged, and looked away. "But it's all good, you know what you're doing, you simply forgot your coat, you're fine, you're not cold."

"Oh my god, we're going inside." Beca said definitively.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to disturb you out here in your natural habitat." Jesse said, backing away with his hands in the air.

"Is Benji in your room? 'Cause chances are Kimmy Jin would pull a knife on me if I brought you back there."

"Nah, he's at like ComicCon or…some…Con."

"Cool, wanna head back there?" Beca looked up at Jesse.

"Yeah, sounds good." They headed off from the direction he came from. "By the way, if you pass out from the cold, don't say I didn't warn you.

"Holy shit, just shut up."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jesse's eyebrows were high in inquiry.

"I don't know, am I?" Beca retorted.

"You are. This is awesome." Jesse pushed the disc into his laptop's CD drive.

The two were bundled up underneath the covers with pillows surrounding them. Once they'd arrived, Jesse insisted on Beca borrowing a sweatshirt of his, and then he proceeded to bundle her up in blankets. She'd insisted she was fine, though she'd been shivering for the last half of their trek to his dorm.

"Okay…21 Jump Street." Jesse whispered cuddling closer to her. "Great movie. Hilarious. Awesome ending. You _have_ to stay awake for it." He murmured in her ear. She looked up at him staring intently at the screen. "What? What is it?" He asked, looking back down at her.

"It's nothing," She said with a smirk, and settled back down to watch the movie (she planned on being asleep in less than twenty minutes).

Jesse glanced at her, perplexed. He could never understand how girls did stuff like that. They could be so obviously flirtatious and then just act like nothing happened. It drove him crazy.

He swiftly cupped his hand on her cheek and leaned down to press his mouth on hers.

Taken aback, but completely on board, Beca turned so she could deepen the kiss. She reached up and looped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her back, tightening around her petite waist and closing the space between them. Beca moaned softly as she shifted so her legs were straddling his hips.

Jesse's lips trailed down from Beca's mouth to her jaw and then to her collarbone, softly sucking there.

"Jesus, what are you, magic?" Beca sighed huskily, running her hands through his hair.

Jesse smirked, his hands trailing up her bare back inside the sweatshirt that was engulfing Beca.

"Bitch I might be," He grinned devilishly, coming back up to her mouth with a deep kiss that they both smiled through. "Beca…what are we?" Jesse suddenly asked, pulling back to look at her.

Beca stopped smiling.

A palpably awkward silence filled the air and all they could hear was 21 Jump Street faintly in the background.

"Uh…I don't know," She said simply, her arms sliding down from around his neck. "I kind of just thought we were playing things by ear, you know? Having fun."

"Well I don't want to have fun," Jesse said earnestly.

Beca's eyebrows shot up incredulously.

"You know what I mean." Jesse smiled, and then added softly, "I just…I want us. That's what I want." He awkwardly stumbled out. He tucked some hair out of her face, and looked down at her for an answer.

Beca paused, attempting to tread lightly.

"I don't want things to change," Beca said apprehensively. "I like the way things are now…is this just about putting a label on it?"

"No, of course not. I…I _want_ things to change." Jesse said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, which had fallen limp at her sides. "I want to go on dates and open doors for you and kiss you in front of people." He beamed. "I want more than what we have now, it's not enough for me."

"I'm really not much for PDA, but I guess I could try something new." She smirked.

Beaming, Jesse wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"That's all we're doing, we're just trying something new." Jesse said, smiling and kissing Beca's neck. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing them over so she was lying on top of him.

He ran his hands through her hair, kissing her deeply.

They were both relieved they'd finally gotten this out in the open, although Jesse was far more relieved than Beca. She was still fighting off thoughts of how poorly this could end.

Beca pushed these thoughts aside, focusing on the fact that both she and Jesse still had all their clothes on.

She began to fight with Jesse's button-down shirt while lightly sucking on a pulse point on his neck.

"Bec, what are you doing?" Jesse asked breathlessly.

"Trying to get you naked," She answered while unbuttoning the last button and trying to work the shirt off his arms. "You're not really helping much." She grumbled, tugging at the sleeves.

"You sure about this? I mean we haven't been together for more than sixty seconds."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Beca raised an eyebrow at him. "We're both adults, what's the problem?"

"No it's nothing, I just didn't want to pressure you." He said running a hand through her hair.

"I'm ready if you are." Beca smirked, massaging his biceps.

As if a switch had been flipped, Jesse pulled Beca's sweatshirt off of her and quickly delved his mouth to hers, their hips grinding together. Beca finally tore Jesse's shirt off and threw it to the ground, working now on pulling off the t-shirt he'd had on underneath the button down.

"Why do you wear so many layers?" Beca growled, ripping the t-shirt off him. She began to softly kiss her way down his tan, bare chest, causing Jesse to groan with pleasure.

Jesse huffed, flipping them over so he was on top. He ripped off Beca's shirt leaving her in jeans and her bra. Beca grabbed Jesse by the neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They broke apart and Beca began to take off Jesse's belt. He leaned over and closed his laptop, setting it on his night stand. Beca slid Jesse's belt off and threw it behind her on to the ground. She began to fiddle with the button on his jeans, and he did the same with her bra. Simultaneously, they broke the other free and tossed the article of clothing to the ground.

Jesse kissed Beca down her neck to her chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She ran her hands through his hair as he sucked at her nipples and collarbone.

"Oh, my god," Beca moaned breathily. She reached down his back, massaging his shoulders, and occasionally reaching down to play with the waistband of his boxers.

Jesse released her only to undo her jeans and tug them off her legs.

They paused for a moment, smiling, and looked into each other's eyes.

Jesse slowly leaned over Beca, who was lying down in front of him, and settled his hands at her hips, softly kissing her. He slid his hands down, taking her thong with them, and slipped the last piece of clothing off her.

He kissed down her stomach, hands grasping her hips. Her hands flew to his hair as he kissed further and further downward.

**AN: Review por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I'm taking for-frigging-ever to write this, and this is all I have for you lovely bbs, but I have chronic writer's block. I promise there shall be plot, but I just felt like chapter two was too soon to attack you all with plot, so this is kind of a filler chapter.**

**And by kind of, I mean it is. Sorry for a filler chapter, loves.**

**Thank you for all the amazeballs reviews and follows and favorites! You are all wonderful and cookies for everyone!**

**Please let me know if there are any typos or things that don't make sense! This is about the thousandth draft, and I just had a major writing breakthrough about two seconds ago and I'm posting it really without a second draft of that part, so let me know if there are any sly grammatical errors that fell through my watch! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**Chapter 2**

Jesse's eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings.

He was in his dorm. It was morning. He had no clothing on.

Feeling something move next to him in bed, he looked down to his right. Beca was on her side, facing the wall, sound asleep. Jesse smiled to himself, rubbing her bare back softly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to look for familiar clothing; a shirt here, a sneaker there, etc. Once fully clothed, he quietly exited the room.

Walking down the hallway, he checked his phone for the time. It read 7:03 A.M. _Jesus,_ He thought. _I really didn't get any sleep._

Hoping to be back before Beca noticed he was gone, Jesse swiftly walked to the Starbucks kiosk in the quad. Once there, he ordered himself a large caramel macchiato and a bagel, and he got Beca a large black coffee and a bear claw (her favorites). While waiting for his order he noticed that the barista kept giving him strange looks. Wondering what was wrong, he tried to catch a glance of his reflection in the glass that divides the customers from the workers. Noticing the prominent love bite on his neck, he blushed, and rubbed his hand over it awkwardly.

Finally getting his order (with one last condescending look from the snobby barista), he grabbed the food and drinks and marched right back across campus to his dorm.

He quietly opened the door, balancing the food and drinks in one hand. Entering, he saw that Beca was still fast asleep. Smiling, he set down the food and closed the door.

"Hey, weirdo," He smirked, sitting down on the bed and nursing his coffee. He leaned over and rubbed her arm. "Time to get up,"

"Mmmmm," Beca rolled over to face him. "Why so early?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"I come bearing sustenance," Jesse smiled. "Your favorite."

"Aw, thanks." Beca gave him a tired half smile, sitting up, grasping at the sheet to try and stay at least a little dignified.

"Here, wait a sec," Jesse said, getting up to get the sweatshirt he'd lent her last night.

"Thanks," Beca said, smiling as she took it from him, and slid it over her head. She grabbed the coffee and the bag of food from the bedside table.

"What do you want to do today?" Beca asked, handing him his coffee and the bag of food.

"Well," Jesse started, pausing taking a sip. _"You_ should go to class," He checked the time on his phone. "In about an hour." He raised an eyebrow at her, taking a bite of his bagel.

"How do you even know that?" Beca did a double take.

"Beca, finals are coming up in just a few weeks,"

"Dude, I've never even been to that class," She squinted her eyes.

"You need to take this seriously." He pushed.

"Are you a stalker?"

"You can't afford to flunk any of your classes."

"Oh my god, it's okay. I'll just never pass college and coach the Bella's forever." She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee.

_"Bec."_

"Oh, Jesus frickin' Christ, I'll go." She huffed, tossing the empty Starbucks bag at him.

"Thank you, Beca." Jesse smiled, crumpling up the paper bag and tossing it back.

"Whatever," She threw the bag at his head.

"Hey," He tossed it back gently.

"What?" She chucked it on the ground and went back to her coffee, looking up at him.

"I like you." He smiled childishly, laughing.

"You're an idiot." She laughed.

_"Hey,"_ He pushed, leaning over to poke her side.

_"What?"_ She laughed, shying away from him.

"You're my favorite." He grinned, and tore off a piece of his bagel to toss at her.

"Oh my god, Jesse!" She ducked from the flying bread. She looked up at him in shock, laughing. "You wanna play that game?" She threw him a devious smile and chucked a pillow at his head.

Jesse caught the pillow, grinning. "Hey, thanks! I needed that, you're so helpful." He tossed the pillow over his shoulder, and took another chunk off his bagel, throwing it at Beca. She caught it and ate it, smiling pointedly at him. "Well _someone_ came to play," Jesse grinned.

Beca laughed, throwing a napkin from the food at him.

"What now, punk?" She laughed.

"Wow, real mature, Beca." He smirked.

"Oh, we both know how mature I am." Beca nodded seriously.

They both paused for a moment, drinking their coffees.

"So how should we occupy ourselves until you have to get to class?" Jesse gave a suggestive smile and set his coffee down on the bedside table before moving closer to Beca.

"Jesse…" She started before he pressed his lips on hers. She sunk into it for a moment before pulling back. "I really should go, if I'm going to class,"

"What's the rush?" He said, kissing her neck.

"I need to shower, and change." Beca pushed. "I can't go to class looking like this,"

"I think it's a great look," Jesse murmured into her collarbone.

"No, seriously," Beca said, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him back off her to look at him. "There's plenty of time for that later," She smiled. She scooted off the bed, pulling the oversized sweatshirt down to her thighs, and began to search for her clothing. Jesse sighed, defeated, and sat back against the wall.

"Well, good," Jesse said, nodding. "That was a test. I'm making sure you actually go to class. You passed."

"I'm sure it was," Beca said, pulling on her jeans. Jesse continued to pout as Beca pulled on her last item of clothing. "I'll see you later." Beca said, putting her phone and keys in her pocket, and grabbing her coffee to take with her.

Jesse hopped off the bed and caught the door as she closed it. Beca whirled around on her heel to face him in the doorway.

"You're actually going to go to class, right? You're not just trying to get out while you can?"

"I promise I'll go, _dad_." Beca rolled her eyes.

Jesse leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before she had the chance to stop him. Beca was about to say something but Jesse winked at her and closed the door before she could.

Flustered, but more focused than anything else, Beca just accepted it and walked down the hallway.

* * *

"I just don't see the problem," Aubrey said through a tight smile. "I mean, how hard is it to plan a _simple_ celebration party for the Bella's?"

"Well it's not like anyone has a lot of practice doing that for the Bella's," Fat Amy remarked from the back of the room.

"Listen, it shouldn't be a big deal if the party isn't incredible, right? I mean, the fact that we won should be enough, Aubrey." Beca tried to reason with her. _If one more condescending word comes out of her perky little face I swear, I'll cut her._ Beca thought.

It had been an hour, and there was no sign of stopping. This had been an assignment passed off to Beca (who then shared the responsibility with Fat Amy, Stacey, and Lily) but alas, when Aubrey had come to check on them, things were nowhere near her standards. Therefore, the past hour had been bickering, thrown invitations, and a few tears on Lily's part. Beca was ready to just leave.

"Well, it might not be a big deal for _you_, Beca, but some of us have been working for four years for this." Aubrey closed her hands in front of her like a Kindergarten teacher, and Beca almost lost it.

"I thought you were working for a trophy, not for a party, Aubrey." Beca crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If you care so much, just do it yourself. I don't give a shit one way or another what happens with some ridiculous party, I care about the fact that we actually won." Beca threw her hands up in the air, and marched across the room, grabbing her messenger bag. "Since this is obviously your number one priority, let it be your last big shebang as captain or coach or whatever."

Aubrey stared at her.

"Sound good?"

"Um, yeah…" Aubrey gaped.

"Okay, I'm out." Beca stalked out of the gym, relieved to be finally out of there. She immediately checked her phone which she'd been forbade from doing before now.

Three texts from Jesse, and one missed call from her dad.

She ignored the missed call and responded to Jesse's texts, saying it probably wasn't best if they hung out tonight, but that tomorrow they could have a study date or something.

Beca was still a little uneasy about the whole dating thing. This was kind of amazing, and she still couldn't believe that everything had happened so quickly, but it still triggered some old trust issues. What happens when they break up? What happens if they don't? What happens if he gets sick of her? Beca's mind was rushing with all of these questions she hadn't had the time to think about yet. And the last person she felt like she could talk to about it was probably the only person she should. But Jesse would take all of it too personally, he wouldn't understand that it's not about him, it's about her. She could bolt, even if he doesn't. Relationships had never worked for Beca. She was still trying to figure out what made this one different. Of course, Jesse wasn't like any guy she'd ever met, but people act differently in relationships. A heartless bitch could be the most nurturing girlfriend. Figuring out who Jesse was going to be in their relationship was going to make or break everything that had happened so far. Beca was still weighing her pros and cons, and everything was going to precarious for a little bit.

Trying to get her mind off of it, Beca rushed back to her room and worked tirelessly at avoiding her homework. Instead, she made two new mixes, which took a very long time and quite a few ignored texts from Jesse. Even though he hadn't done anything, she just wanted a little breathing room for a little, so she didn't think it would be wrong to just neglect her phone for the evening.

Unfortunately, by ignoring Jesse, she also missed two phone calls from her dad.

**AN: Review!**


End file.
